


Wolf's Pup

by Raven1493a



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cults, Dysfunctional Family, Family Fluff, Other, Out of Character, Self-Harm, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1493a/pseuds/Raven1493a
Summary: To bad i can't stay dead hope my new family the Seeds like me and why does Jacob keep calling me pup?
Relationships: Jacob Seed & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Wolf's Pup

**Author's Note:**

> switching between my two works hope you like sorry it starts dark will get better the more you read thank you for your time.

My story started with my death and it was my fault. I had been out of the US Navy for 2 years and even though I was a successful corpsman or medic in the Navy I was a failure in civilian life. It took half a year just to get a job as an EMT and all I saw was more death. I knew medically that there was something mentally wrong with me with the nightmares and the darkness that I always felt.

It was after a bad day at work when I could not save the little girl who had heat stroke and her little heart could not take it that I decided I could not take it anymore. I went home, put a sleeping bag in the bathtub then wrote to my family that they were always better off without me and slit my wrist while sitting in the bathtub.  
The thoughts that went through my head was I deserved this for all the lives I could not save or all the times I was sexually assaulted while in the Navy and it was covered up because I must have been a slut even though I never wanted it. Finally, the last thing I saw was a light that made me feel warm then I was in darkness.

The darkness felt warm and like I was floating in a safe haven. I tried to move my arms and legs, but I could not move them much. Soon my floating Haven became tighter though not constricting it was like I was getting bigger somehow. My thoughts were in a blur never able to focus for too long. It was like I was stuck in a half awake state after a deep nap. Then the horrible scarring event of crushing walls suddenly tightening around me and not being able to breathe happened and just like that I was born to the woman who was a meth head and who the world’s worst mother award should go to.  
After she brought me home there were times, she would forget about me and the only way I could get her to feed and change me was to cry and not stop. What really scared me was when she went on a rant on who my father was and how Jacob Seed was a stupid man that was only good for a good fuck that I realized I was born into the world of Far Cry 5. After learning who I was I did not cry for 3 days scared that I was doomed for another bad life and that it might be better to let myself die again and to hopefully stay dead this time. That is when I realized I need to stop pitying myself and fight for a better life and maybe I could even save my now family from fucking up badly. 

It was after this that I bothered my mother to take care of me again and worked on getting more independent to live on. I was 8 months old when I started to walk. The woman thought from then on that I was Satan's spawn and needed the shit beaten out of me whenever I did anything weird in her eyes. She would even force dresses on me and would never let me cut my hair. She would always tell me that little girls should not be too smart or do a man's work. She was pathetic and just sold herself for money for her drugs.  
I was six years old when my mother died of a drug overdose and my life really did change. I was put in a foster home. The people I was put with were alright; they fed me and bought me clothes that I actually got to choose. They even let me work hard in school which made me happy to learn useful tools that would let me help my new found family. I even made sure to do extra classes in basic survival, cooking, technology training, also discovered a new obsession with animals and finally the last course was fighting to learn to protect and defend others and myself. 

After I turned 13 I decided it was time to leave and now this is where my real story begins. I got home from school I went to my room to grab my pack that I had hidden supplies in. I have clothes, money, my own personal paperwork like a birth certificate and other papers, and the basics that I would need to get to Hope County. I was lucky that my foster parents would give me money for extra chores that I did around the house or when I watched the other younger kids. I was able to save up 683$ after buying a plane ticket for Hope County.

I snuck out after everyone was asleep and called for a cab to take me to the airport. The ride was luckily not very long so it only cost 43$. When I got to the airport I went through the stupid and ridiculously long security line to finally get boarded onto my flight. It was funny how when I got on the plane that they would have the flight attendant check on me and gave me a cheesy badge. It was really embarrassing how they treated me like a stupid kid. I jumped up when the plane finally landed and ran off the plane. 

When I got off the plane, I went to the bathroom to change and fresh clothes. I changed into a white dress and cute black shoes and brushed my red hair into a braid. I also loved how my blue doll eyes made me look like I could not hurt a fly. I walked out of the bathroom to a quiet part of the airport and pulled out my cell phone to call my awesome uncle John.

The phone rang three times before John Seed himself answered, ”This is John Seed of Eden’s Gate, how may I help you and this better not be another prank call.”

“Hi my name is Eve Seed I am looking for my Dad Jacob Seed and was wondering if you can please pick me up from the airport.” I asked John in the cutest voice I could do.

There was a long pause when he replied, ”You better not be lying to me child or there will be consequences. I will inform my brothers about you then send someone to pick you up and bring you to us. You better have some proof.”

I said, “ I do have my paperwork and will do a blood test if I need to can't wait to finally meet you Uncle John.” 

After he hung up on me, I started to get a little nervous. What if they don’t like me and will just get rid of me? Hopefully, I can gain their trust and show them how useful I can be.  
About an hour later a car with Eden's Gate symbol on it showed up with a rough looking guy who was looking like he was looking for someone. That's when I decided to show myself to him waving to get his attention.

He then said,” Are you Eve Seed that Baptist John Seed sent me to take back to his home?”

I smiled at him saying,” Yep, that's me this is going to be exciting. I can’t wait to meet them, sir.”

The man then led me to the car and had me go into the backseat and started the drive to John’s place. It was an awkward car ride, the guy did not say anything else to me and had turned the radio on to the cheesy songs that the cult had made. I was tempted to kick his seat after getting bored, when I saw the ranch that John owned show up into my view.   
After he parked he opened my door for me and led me to what looked like the living room of the place. There on the couches was my family looking at me with intense blue eyes that I had seen looking back at me in the mirror many times. I could see the instant they recognized who my father could be just as their eyes focused on my hair and my own blue eyes. With all of the attention that they were giving me it was making me want to fidget, but I did not want to look weak to them. 

That's when Joseph got up and said, “Child I welcome you to our home I hope what you said on the phone is true for then we will welcome you with open arms if you have the paperwork please hand it to us.”

I then dropped my bag on the ground and hurried to open it to grab the paperwork so that I didn't make them wait too long. Once I grabbed it I walked closer to Joseph and handed it to him. I watched as he gave it to John who started to look through the paperwork. It was only then that I noticed the huge beautiful wolf at my father’s feet. I could practically feel the stars appear in my eyes at the calm good boy. He was just laying normally with his head on my father’s lap. I could practically feel my fingers twitch as I stared at the soft fluffy fur and his long lean powerful body. I bet he could take down a deer by himself.

What Eve did not see was that the Seed brothers were watching her reaction with amusement. It was like watching a young Jacob Seed resisting the urge to pet something fluffy. Her fingers were even doing the weird tic that he did when he really wanted to do something, but was stopping himself. If the paperwork hadn’t been proof, her behavior now was.

Finally, Jacob took some mercy on the obviously enamored child and stated in a rough voice, “If you come over slowly you may touch him.”

They watched as her blue eyes lit up with hopeful happiness and she slowly moved forward, eye on the wolf reading it’s body language. She was a natural the wolf actually seemed very pleased with her smell and let her scratch the top of his head. It was only as she bent over to get closer to the wolf her braid moved from the back of her neck showing what looked like the beginning of a horrible looking scar. Jacob tensed seeing the mark if this was his daughter, who the fuck had hurt her? Now that he was looking, he could see faint scars of what looked like burn marks from something hot touching her soft skin.

Finally John spoked, “The papers are real Jacob she is most likely your daughter we will do the blood test to make sure, but with her looks and some of her behaviors it is looking more and more positive.” 

Jacob grunted his voice rough but a gentle quality to it, “Pup where did you get those scars on your nape and arms?”

I looked at him debating if I should tell them and after a quick thought I decided it would be best to be honest with them, “My mother raised me till I was six she was into drugs and the bible when I showed her I was a little smarter than normal kids she thought I was Satan’s spawn and thought she could whip the evil out of me. She died of a drug overdose.”


End file.
